A GUI can include a wide variety of user interface controls that respond to user manipulation. For example, referring to FIG. 1, a Microsoft Word™ word processing application GUI 100 includes a toolbar 102 that presents a row of user input controls 102a-102j positioned in a substantially regular pattern. The controls enable a user to quickly perform common tasks such as opening 102b, saving 102c; and printing 102d a document 106. By collecting controls into an easily accessible area of the GUI 100, the toolbar 102 enables a user to quickly find and access a particular control whenever the user wants the application to perform a task associated with the selected control.
The toolbar 102 can include button controls (buttons) 102a-102g that feature pictorial representations of common tasks. When activated by a user (e.g., clicked on), a button 102a-102g responds by causing a predetermined application function to occur. For example, button 102c includes a picture of a diskette. When a user clicks on the picture of a diskette 102c or anywhere within a bounding region that defines the button 102c, the word processor saves a document 106. The toolbar 102 can include controls other than buttons 102a-102g. For example, as shown, the toolbar 102 includes a list control 102h and a pull-down menu control 102i. Referring also to FIG. 2, when activated by a user, the pull-down menu control 102i presents a list 104 of menu choices 104a-104c. 
A control can be enabled so as to be responsive to user input or disabled so as to be unresponsive to user input. A control can be displayed differently if disabled. For example, because the user has not selected any document text 106, the button 102f corresponding to a “cut” function is displayed in a muted gray-scale, indicating that the “cut” function is presently unavailable. As shown, although displayed differently, a disabled control (e.g., 102f) nevertheless occupies its normal amount of space on the GUI screen 100.
The toolbar 102 can remain visible while a user performs other actions such as working on the document 106. Additionally, a user can move the toolbar 102 to different regions of a screen 100. Microsoft Word™ also allows a user to tailor the controls included in a toolbar 102 based on personal preference. For example, a user who does not have a printer can remove the print button 102f from the toolbar 102.